


Raising the chosen one

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moody is babysitting, Post-Marauders' Era, living as muggles, wolfstar-relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sirius and Remus raise Harry after his parents death instead of the Dursleys. Harry is well loved, Remus copes with another full moon, Sirius gets attacked at work and somehow Moody ends up babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Who is this Harry?” Miss Kelly asked the pre-schooler, pointing out the tall man with glasses Harry had drawn.

“He’s my Dad, his name is James.” Harry responded, handing her the drawing.

“And who’s this?” She asked, pointing at the black dog.

“That’s Padfoot.”

“Is he your dog?”

Harry shook his head, “No, he’s my Godfather.”

“I see,” the teacher said, frowning, “And this?” she asked, pointing to the tall man wearing the cardigan.

“He’s Moony, he looks after me with Padfoot.”

“Not your parents?” Harry shook his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Is he the one who will pick you up?”

“No, Padfoot. Moony is away.” Harry said, it would be the full moon tonight, but Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to mention it.

“Your dog is coming to pick you up?” The teacher asked and Harry shook his head, “Noooo, Padfoot isn’t always a dog.”

“He isn’t?”

“Nuh-uh. Only when we’re playing. Or when he’s with Moony. He calls him Puppy.”

“Okay…” Miss Kelly said, becoming increasingly confused by this conversation. The door opened behind them then and she was relieved to stand up. “Stay here Harry,” She said, placing his artwork back on the table, “I’m just going to see what this gentleman wants.”

“Okay,” Harry said, going back to his colouring.

 

Miss Kelly gasped as she looked at the guy who had just walked in. He was tall, had long shiny black hair and grey eyes you could lose yourself in. 

“Hello,” She said, curling her hair behind her ear and drinking in the site of the man in his biker jacket, “Can I help you?”

“Ah, yes,” he gave her a dazzling smile and her heart fluttered, “I’m here to pick up Harry Potter.”

“Oh, of course, and you are…?”

“Sirius Black.” He smiled.

She nodded and frowned, “forgive me, it’s just you are not the man who dropped him off this morning. What, may I ask, is your relationship to Harry?”

“I’m his Godfather, and legal guardian since his parents passed away. Remus, my partner,” Why are all the most attractive men gay? Miss Kelly thought to herself, “dropped him off this morning as I had to work.” Despite having brought Harry into hiding in the muggle world, Sirius still held his position as an Auror in the Ministry, Remus worked in the Library down the road where he could bring Harry on the days he wasn’t in nursery.

“I see. It’s just, Harry said his Godfather was called Padfoot? And that he lived with someone called Moony?”

“Oh good lord,” Sirius laughed, “He didn’t really call us that did he?”

“Well, yes.” Miss Kelly said, her lips twitching at the humour in the man’s voice.

“They were our high school nicknames, he must’ve heard us calling them to each other.”

“He also drew a picture of his Godfather, as a puppy.”

At this Sirius howled with laughter, drawing Harry’s attention from across the room.

“Padfoot!” He squealed and jumped out of his chair. Sirius swept to boy into a giant hug and swung him round to sit on his hip.

“Hiya Cub, how was your first day of school?” The man’s face, attractive before, was suddenly alight with joy as he spoke to the boy in his arms.

“It was really fun. We played with a truck and I drawed you a picture.” He held out the drawing.

“Oh, I see. This is a wonderful picture Harry. Shall we take it home to show Remus when he gets back?”

“Yeah.” Harry clapped.

“And this is me, is it Harry?” He points to the dog.

“Yes, and Moony and Daddy, I like playing with Padfoot.”

Sirius smiled and turned to Miss Kelly, “It’s just a game we play.” She nodded.

“Do you think Moony will like it?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

“Are you kidding me, he loves everything you draw for him.” Harry grinned. “So is it okay if I take him?” Sirius asked, turning back to the teacher.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, we just have to be careful.” 

“I completely understand,” Sirius smiled and accepted the coat and shoes she passed to him that Harry had been wearing that morning.

“Goodbye Harry, I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Bye Miss Kelly,” Harry said, before sticking his thumb in his mouth and resting his head on his Godfathers shoulder, his eyelids drooping.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus stumbled through the door to their flat, a few new cuts on his arms and back, but fairly mild considering other full moons. Sirius quickly put his mug of coffee down and went to his mates side, pulling his arm over his shoulder. He had been waiting up all night.

“How bad this time, Love?” He asked, half carrying the werewolf to the bedroom.

“I’ve had worse,” Remus replied, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“You always say that,” Sirius pointed out, pulling Remus’ shirt off so he could inspect his injuries. He hated that he couldn’t be there for him anymore, but they had both agreed that Harry was more important.

“It’s usually true,” Remus said, wincing as Sirius dabbed some ointment onto a cut on his back. “How is Harry?”

“He’s okay, we had a rough night. He’s still sleeping it off.” It was little after dawn.

“Rough night?”

“He was worried about you. So was I, for that matter. He’s getting older, I think he’s worked out that you’ll get hurt when you leave.”

“I should talk to him.” Remus sighed.

“Later, you need to sleep.” Sirius helped him into a loose shirt, one of his old muggle band shirts from when they were teenagers and helped him to lie down.

“So do you.” Remus knew he wouldn’t have slept.

“I’m okay.”

“Puppy,” Remus said and Sirius froze, looking into the werewolf’s stern yellow eyes, they were always the last part to transform back. Sirius felt his knees shake. “You sleep too.”

Sirius nodded, giving in. “Just until Harry wakes.”

“Good Boy.” Remus gave him a satisfied smile and settled into the pillows, Sirius lay down beside him, still fully clothed. They fell asleep holding hands, Sirius too afraid to disturb his healing injuries by hugging him as he normally would.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius woke a few hours later to something tugging his sleeve. He blinked slowly and looked down to see a mop of black hair and bright green eyes staring up at him.

“Mornin’ Cub, you okay?”

“Pads, I need to go potty,” Harry said, biting his lip.

Sirius ran his hands over his face and sat up, “Yeah, c’mon on buddy.” He took his hand and led him to the bedroom, “Did you sleep okay?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” Sirius asked as he helped Harry wash his hands.

“There was someone screaming and a flash of green light and then my head hurt,” Harry said. “I think someone was laughing too.”

Sirius felt his stomach drop, Harry couldn’t possibly remember that night, could he? Sirius knelt so he was eye to eye with the boy, “It was just a dream, you know that, right Harry? Nothing can hurt you while Remus and I are here.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his lip wobbling. Sirius pulled him into a hug, “Why are dreams bad?”

“They’re not all bad, are they Cub?” Sirius asked.

“No, I had a dream about flying in your bike the other night, that was a good dream.”

Sirius smiled. “There you go then. C’mon, let’s brush our teeth.”

Sirius helped Harry wash and dress and did the same, then made breakfast for the two of them.

“Is Moony okay?” Harry asked around a mouthful of toast.

“He will be, he just needs some sleep.”

“Okay.”

The two of them pottered about the flat playing with a mixture of muggle and magical toys until lunch time.

Sirius cooked a full English and made tea just the way Remus liked it and brought it all into their bedroom.

“Afternoon sleepyhead. How’re you feeling?” Sirius asked his mate as he sat up and yawned.

“Much better thanks.”

“Good, ‘cause we made breakfast. Harry wanted to see you.” He placed the tray in his lap.

“Ah, thank you.” Remus smiled, watching Harry poke his head around Sirius’ legs, unsure of his welcome. “Hello Cub, how’re you? How was your first day of school?”

Harry smiled and scrambled up onto the bed, “It was fun. I wished you were there.”

“You did?” Remus asked, surprised.

“Yeah, they had Legos and books, I like playing those with you.”

“Ah, I see. Did you make any friends?” He asked, taking a bite of his sausages, then cutting a piece for Harry to eat. Sirius sat by his legs and stole a piece of bread. They always shared from the same plate on days like these, it was their family’s equivalent of a lazy Sunday. 

“Miss Kelly and Thomas.”

“Who is Thomas?”

“He played trucks with me. Oh and I drawed you a picture, Siri put it on the fridge.”

“Sounds like you had a busy day.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, snuggling into his side, “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Remus replied, hugging the boy back.

“You’re not ill, like last time you went away?” That had been a bad night, it’d taken Remus three days to return to normal colour.

“No Harry, I’m just a little tired.”

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, “Did you have nightmares too?”

“Nightmares? No, I just didn’t sleep much. Why, did you have nightmares?”

Harry yawned and nodded, “’bout screaming and green lights.” Remus looked over his head and met Sirius’ eyes, a silent conversation passing between them.

“I know, why don’t you two read a story while I wash the dishes?” Sirius asked, picking up the empty tray. It was almost Harry’s nap time after all.

“Yay!” The boy cheered and scrambled off to his room to fetch a book.

“Do you think he’s remembering?” Sirius asked Remus, he had always been the best of the two of them at defence.

“Yes,” Remus said sadly, “Though how much I couldn’t say.”

Sirius nodded, “I’ll write to Dumbledore. He told us to keep him informed of this kind of thing.”

“Yeah,” Remus agreed as Harry came running back into the room clutching Beedle the Bard in his hands.

“Babity Rabity,” Harry said, jumping up to snuggle beside Remus again.

“Okay,” Remus said, taking the book and beginning to read.

Sirius took the tray into the kitchen and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore. By the time he got back to the bedroom his two boys were fast asleep.

Smiling he crawled under the covers with them, reaching across Harry’s small waist to place a hand on Remus’ hip and falling asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

They awoke to the sound of something breaking in the living room and the two adults sat bolt upright, already clutching their wands.

“Wha-” Harry started to ask, but Remus quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” Sirius whispered, holding a finger to his lips and silently moving to the door. He held a hand out to Remus to indicate she should stay put with Harry, the werewolf nodded and drew their Godson behind him.

Sirius opened the door and peered around it, then instantly relaxed. “What’re you doing here Moody?” Sirius’ boss was one of the two people in the entire magical world that knew where they lived, it had to be that way to protect Harry.

“Black,” He growled, his magical eye focusing on the wall behind his head, clearly checking up on Remus and Harry. “I know the moon was last night, but we have an all hands on deck situation down in Brighton. Some asshole has started blowing up the tourist attractions.”

“Damn it Moody, I don’t know if there’s anyone who can take Harry at such short notice.” Sirius said, thrusting his hands into his hair manically as he thought.

“Go,” Remus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sirius turned to look at his partner, who had appeared in the doorway behind him, carrying a still half asleep Harry in his arms, “We’ll be fine.”

“Remus, you need to stay in bed, your legs are still shaking.” Sirius said, automatically going to support his waist.

“Go,” Remus said again, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to disagree, “we’ll be fine, wont we Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry said cheerfully and Sirius rolled his eyes, he always sided with Remus. He was like his father in that respect.

He bit his lip in indecision, “You sure? I can call the pre-school, or-”

“Stop worrying and go,” Remus kissed his forehead, “this wouldn’t be the first time.”

Sirius sighed, “Okay.” He kissed Remus chastely, then kissed Harry’s forehead, “You gonna look after him for me Harry?” The toddler nodded, “Good. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He turned and nodded at Moody and they turned on the spot together, disapperating.

Remus turned back into the bedroom and got under the quilt, still feeling quite tired despite what he had said. “What should we do for the rest of the day, Cub?” Remus asked as Harry flopped over his legs.

The toddler seemed to be looking at him with appraising eyes, in much the same way his father had once done, then said carefully, “Will you read some more?”

Remus smiled. “Of course.” And opened the book where they’d left off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late. Sirius’ dinner sat on the kitchen side, stone cold, and Remus was beginning to worry. He tried not to show it as he bathed Harry, dumping shampoo onto the boys head as he played with his rubber duck, imaginatively named Ducky.

“When will Padfoot be home Moony?” Harry asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Remus smiled at him, “soon, don’t worry. I’m sure he just got distracted chasing cats or something.” Harry giggled and Remus tickled his belly.

There was a crack in the living room, “See, I bet that’s him now.” He said, straightening up and plucking Harry from the bath. He wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and rested him on his hip.

“Lupin!” A voice that was very much not Sirius called out, “Damnit Lupin, where are you?” Moody growled as Remus came into the living room.

Remus took one look at him and felt his heart sink, “What happened Moody?”

The Auror looked up at him grimly. “He’s fine. Or, he will be. St Mungos is patching him up. There was a lot of blood.”

Remus’ blood went cold. “What happened?” He sank into the nearest chair, worried he was going to drop Harry.

“Goyle got a lucky shot in. Some new curse. Don’t worry, we caught the bastard, but not before he got your boy.”

Lupin nodded, his hands trembling. He felt a tiny warm hand touch his face. “Don’t worry Moony, Pads will be okay.”

Remus choked on a laugh and smiled at the boy who had so much faith in them, “Well, if you say so, it must be true.”

“Are you going to see him?”

Lupin swallowed, “I want to. God, I need to. But I can’t take Harry to St Mungos, what if someone recognises him?”

“I can’t come?” Harry asked, his lip wobbling.

“Sorry Cub,” Remus murmured, wiping the pad of his thumb beneath Harry’s wet eyes, “It’s not safe for you.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Harry pouted, but didn’t question him further.

“I could take him.” Moody said, and Remus looked up, surprised.

“Really?”

Moody shrugged. “Black needs you more than Potter does right now. You need to know he’s okay. It’s Harry’s bedtime, I’m sure we’ll be fine, right kid?”

Harry looked up at him with those big wide eyes and tilted his head to the side, “What happened to your eye?”

“A monster ate it because I wouldn’t go to bed on time.” Moody replied promptly. Harry jumped in Remus’ arms and hid his face in his side.

Remus chuckled, “You know, you really have a way with kids.”

Moody shrugged again.

Remus carried Harry to his bedroom and got him dressed, then tucked him into his snitch covered duvet. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay Cub?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Remus hugged him back, “Bring Padfoot home.”

“I will do my best Harry. Try and get some sleep.”

“Okay Dad.” Harry said, and Remus froze in the doorway.

“Did you just call me Dad?” Harry bit his lip and nodded. Remus’ heart melted and he went back to the boys side, pulling him into another hug, “If you want to call me Dad, then it’s okay with me Cub. But it might hurt Padfoot’s feelings if you don’t call him Dad too.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Remus pulled back, smiling at him, “You have nothing to apologize for, okay?” Harry nodded and Remus pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see you later. If you need anything, just ask Mr Moody, he’s not as scary as you think, okay?”

“Okay Dad.” Harry said again and snuggled down into his cushions.

Remus smiled as he left the room, pulling the door too.

“Thanks for doing this Moody.”

“It’s fine, my fault for bringing him in on his day off. I’d take him extra clothes if I were you.” He said, opening a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of cheap muggle whiskey that had come with the flat.

Remus nodded and rushed off to pack a bag. He came back to find Moody eyeing Sirius’ left over spaghetti. “Eat it, if you want. I doubt Sirius is going to want it now.”

“Thanks,” Moody growled, grabbing a fork.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” At Moody’s nod, Remus disaperated.


	6. Chapter 6

Padfoot looked awful. Every inch of him was covered in gauze and the few parts of skin still visible were paler than a sheet. He watched Remus walk across the ward with bleary eyes and tried to muster up a lopsided smile for him.

Remus’ hands fluttered over him, trying to find a safe place to touch. In the end he seemed to decide against it and sunk into the hard plastic chair by the bedside instead. “Hey Puppy,” he said quietly, “How’re you feeling?”

“Been worse,” Sirius croaked, echoing their words from earlier that day and Remus huffed.

“Oh well, you must be fine then, I’ll just be going.” He raised himself up out of the chair.

“Wait, no, ow, I’m in agony, you can’t leave me Moony, it might be the last time you ever see me,” he complained jokingly.

Remus smiled and sat back down. “That’s what I thought,” he said smugly, then reached out to take Sirius’ fingers, one of the few unscarred pieces of him. “So are you going to tell me what happened?”

Sirius’ face clouded over, “Fucking Death Eaters. Just when we think we’ve got ‘em all, another one decides to do something crazy.”

“Goyle was a death eater?” Remus asked, surprised, he didn’t think he had the brains.

“Yeah,” Sirius said gruffly, “He’s got the mark.”

“Blimey.”

They fell silent for a few minutes.

“So who’s looking after Harry?”

Remus’ lips twitched, “Moody.”

“You’re kidding?” Sirius said, his eyes bugging out.

“He volunteered.” Sirius barked out a laugh.

“Now that I wish I could see.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure Harry was too keen, but I couldn’t bring him here and I needed to know you were okay.”

Sirius nodded. “I’m fine. Honest.” Remus smiled and leaned over to press a barely-there kiss to his pale lips. “I’m going to owe Moody something now, aren’t I?”

“Nah,” Remus said, “he said it was his fault for calling you in late, also he ate your dinner.”

“How dare he,” Sirius said in mock outrage.

Remus laughed. “You don’t like spaghetti all that much anyway.”

Sirius wrinkled his nose and mumbled, “thank Merlin I was attacked.”

Remus rolled his eyes and checked his watch. He sighed, it was getting late. “I’m gonna have to go.” Sirius pouted. “I know Puppy, but I have to get back for Harry. I’ll come back tomorrow evening if you haven’t been sprung free. Just focus on getting better.”

“Yes Sir,” Sirius said brightly, he would’ve saluted if it didn’t pull at his bandages.

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving his bag on the chair. “Spare clothes,” he said in response to Sirius’ curious gaze, then leant down to kiss him again, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you,” Sirius mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too, Pads.” Remus patted his hand and left to find a safe place to apparate.

…

Remus let himself back into the flat with the key. Moody wasn’t in the kitchen, or the living room. Frowning Remus searched the bathroom and his bedroom before poking his head into Harry’s.

He smiled at what he saw, wishing he had a camera to show Sirius. Moody had his arm around Harry as they sat on the bed, a book open in his lap as they both slept peacefully.

Remus was loathe to wake them, but knew Moody would be mad if he didn’t. He shook his shoulder gently, then quickly stepped back, knowing Moody’s reactions to unexpected things having worked with him in the Order.

“What d’ya want?” Moody growled, sitting up and pointing his wand at Remus, startling Harry awake. “Oh, it’s you Lupin.”

“Yes. I thought you’d rather I woke you.”

“Right you are,” he said gruffly, struggling to stand up.

“Moony?” Harry asked sleepily.

“It’s alright Cub, go back to sleep.” Harry sighed and rolled over, instantly drifting back off with a smile on his face.

Remus smiled at him, then led the way back into the kitchen. “Thank you so much Alistair.” He held his hand out for the auror to shake.

“No problem, he wasn’t any trouble. Think he had a nightmare though, asked me to read to him.” He smiled.

“Yes, he did mention a nightmare this morning, we’ll have to keep an eye on him.” Remus frowned, concerned.

“How’s Black?”

“He’ll be okay. He was lively enough to make bad jokes.”

“When is he not?” Moody asked, Remus inclined his head at that. “Tell him he’s got the week off, okay?”

“Sure,” Remus said, surprised.

And with that Moody nodded and disapperated.

Moony made his way to bed and collapsed into it still half dressed. He awoke an hour later to Harry scrambling on top of him.

“Daddy, can I sleep with you?” He asked in a small voice.

Remus pulled him against his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead, mumbled, “sure you can Cub,” and promptly passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus woke with a blurry mind and got himself and Harry ready for the day still half conscious. He carried Harry to nursery and handed him off to Miss Kelly, who asked after Sirius.

“Oh, he’s in the hospital at the moment, I’m afraid,” Remus said.

“Oh no, what happened? Is he okay?” she gushed.

Remus smiled at her good naturedly, “He will be, he had an accident at work. He should be home in a couple of days.”

“That’s good, tell him to get better soon.”

“I will do.” Remus smiled at her, amused that she would flirt with Sirius despite the fact he’s clearly with someone, who is a man. Remus bent down to help Harry with his coat, “Have a good day Harry. I’ll pick you up after lunch, okay.”

“Okay Dad,” Harry agreed, wrapping his scrawny arms around Remus’ neck. Remus felt a thrill go through him at being called Dad, he wondered if he was betraying James by allowing it. But he and Sirius were Harry’s guardians, his parents now, surely that made it okay. Remus kissed Harry’s forehead, bade goodbye to Miss Kelly and made his way to work.

“Morning Remus, how’re you feeling?” Gena asked as he entered the library.

“Much better thanks Gena,” Remus said, storing his bag under the desk and picking up a pile of books that needed shelving, “Although Sirius is in the hospital.”

“What happened?” She asked, frowning in concern as she booted up their ancient computer, “is he okay?”

“He will be, got attacked at work, they’re patching him up.” Gena was under the impression Sirius worked for ‘the government’, Remus was pretty sure she’d taken that to mean he was some kind of spy like James Bond.

“Damn, why can’t people just respect what the services do for our country?” She grumbled.

“You got me,” Remus called, heading into the back corner, “Don’t worry, they caught the guy.”

“Good. You ask me they should bring the death penalty back for people like him.” Remus huffed a laugh as he set about his job, he was pretty sure Azkaban was worse than death, no that Gena would know that. Remus liked the morning shifts, just before the library was open, he could have a conversation with his colleague as loudly as he wanted.   
Having shelved all the books he went back to their desk and logged in to his computer.

“How’s Harry doing?” She asked. Gena doted on their Cub whenever Remus brought him to the library. They had a pen to sit him in behind their desk where he played quietly, Gena would give him lollies and chocolate that made the kid hyperactive for the rest of the day.

“He’s doing okay. Although he’s been having nightmares the last few nights.” Remus frowned.

“Oh no, did he tell you about them?”

“Yes he did, and I’m a little worried, it sounds as if he’s remembering the accident that killed his parents.”

“The car crash?” She asked, surprised, “wasn’t he only a baby?”

“Yes.” Remus replied.

“Well, I shouldn’t worry too much Remus, he’s talking to you, which is the important part.” She smiled at him and patted his leg. Gena was good to their family, she understood that Remus got sick often and didn’t judge him because of it. She just called in her niece to fill his shift for the day.

“You think?”

“I know,” she said wisely, “My Rosa had nightmares for months when she was little, bottling them up made it worse, but it started to get better when she told me what was happening in them.”

Remus nodded and sighed, relaxing a little. “How has he been, with his Godfather in hospital?”

“He misses him,” Remus said, “But he’s used to one of us being away at one time or another. Although, he did start calling me Dad the other day.” Remus bit his lip.

Gena smiled, “he did? Remus, that’s brilliant.”

“It is?” He asked, bewildered.

“Of course,” she rolled her eyes, “you are his parents now.”

“You don’t think it’s debasing his father’s memory or something?”

“Not at all, Remus. I’m sure James would understand. He did leave his son to the two of you to be raised,” she said kindly.

Remus nodded, “yeah, okay, yeah.” He let out a calming breath, then went to unlock the front door.

…

It got to half twelve and Remus stood up, “I’m going to collect Harry from nursery. Can I get you anything for lunch?” He always stopped by the bakery for lunch on Thursdays.

“No thank you love, I’ve got my salad with me.”

“Okay,” Remus said, shrugging into his jacket.

He made his way back to the nursery slowly, he smiled up at the sun, grateful to it after spending most of the last two days in the dark bedroom or the dark sky.

“Hello, can I help you?” A young girl asked when he walked through the door.

He smiled at her, not recognizing her, “ah, yes. I’m here to collect Harry Potter.”

“You must be Mr Moony, he hasn’t stopped talking about you all day.” She held out a hand for him to shake and he chuckled.

“He calls me Mr Moony here?” he asked in amusement.

Confusion crossed her face, “Yes, well Moony, is that not your name?”

Remus shook his head, “Remus Lupin, Moony is the nickname his father and Godfather used to call me at school, he must have picked it up.”

The girl smiled, then went into the nursery. He heard her calling for Harry.

His cub ran out to him, red faced and clutching the hand of a small red haired girl. “Moony!” He cried, jumping at him, momentarily forgetting the girl and dragging her with him.

“Hello Cub, did you have a good time?” Remus said, hugging him back.

“Yeah, this is Milly, can she come home and play?” Both children looked up at him pleadingly and Remus felt his heart melt just a little. 

He bent down so he was eye height to them both, “I’m afraid not today Harry, we have to go back to the library to see Gena,” Harry grinned at that thought, but then pouted and looked at his friend, “Perhaps we can have Milly over another day, okay?”

Harry’s face lit up again and he nodded excitedly, “yeah, okay.”

“Good boy. Why don’t you get your coat?” Harry ran off to retrieve it, “Right, c’mon then. It was nice to meet you Milly.”

“You too Mr Harry’s Dad,” she said sweetly, then ran back to the room they had come from.

Remus took Harry’s hand and led him to the bakery. “Is there anything you would like Harry?”

“Iced bun!” He said excitedly. Remus smiled at him good naturedly and ordered for them, then led the way back to the library. Harry’s face was caked in icing by the time they got to the front door.

“Daddy?” Harry asked as they went round to the desk.

“Yes Harry?”

“When is Padfoot coming home?” 

Remus sighed and knelt down to his height again, “I’m not sure yet buddy. Maybe today, but I don’t want to promise you and be wrong.” Harry pouted and Remus took the opportunity to wipe his sticky face with a tissue. 

“Noooo!” Harry complained twisting his face away. Remus chuckled.

“Is that my little Cub I hear complaining back there?” Gena asked, coming around a shelf with an arm load of books. “My goodness, you’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you!”

She said and Harry rolled his eyes, it was adorably cute to see on a three year old. “You saw me on Monday Auntie Gena.”

“Well that is just far too long between hugs, isn’t it?” She asked, holding her arms out.

Harry grinned and ran to her.

The afternoon passed quietly, with only a few people coming and going from the library. Remus spent most of it cataloguing their books into the computer system. As it got later   
he began to wonder how he was supposed to visit Sirius without taking Harry with him.

“I can look after him, if you need.” Gena said, as if reading his mind.

“Hmm?” He asked, looking up.

She rolled her eyes at him, “I can watch Harry for a few hours if you need to go see your fella.”

“Are you sure?” Remus asked, not wanting to impose.

“Of course, you know I like having him around. Besides all I do at home is knit jumpers for my grandkids, by now they have enough to clothe half of Africa.”

Remus grinned, “Well, if you’re sure.” She nodded and Remus went to speak to Harry, who was drawing pictures in the pen behind them. “Hey Cub, what do you think about going home with Auntie Gena for a little while tonight?”

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, “are you going to see Padfoot?”

“Yes I am.”

“I really really can’t come?” Harry asked, almost pleadingly.

“I’m afraid so buddy.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

“Just okay? You love spending time at Auntie Gena’s.” Remus said, concerned.

“I wanna see Sirius.” Harry said, his lip wobbling. 

“I know Cub,” Remus said, reaching down to pick him up, aware that the water works were about to start. “I miss him too.” He hugged him close and rocked him a little.

It was just as they were about to lock up that Sirius came limping into the library with a crutch beneath his arm. “Padfoot!” Harry squealed, squirming out of Remus’ arms and running to his Godfather, wrapping his arms around his legs in a vice grip.

“Ooph, hello Cub, how’re you?” Sirius asked, smiling at Harry. He wanted to hug him, but he’d fall over if he tried.

“I missed you.” Harry mumbled into his knee.

“I missed you too buddy,” Sirius said. Remus picked Harry up again so he could speak to him face to face, but not before leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“I am now,” Sirius said, smiling.

“Good.”

“I guess you won’t be needing my baby sitting services after all,” Gena said, smiling at Remus, “It’s good to see you up and about Sirius, these pair do nothing but worry when you’re in hospital.”

“They do huh?” Sirius asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus.

Moony rolled his eyes.

“Just lock up on your way out Remus, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you Gena. And thanks.”

“Any time.”

“Shall we go home?” Sirius asked, stealing another kiss from Remus.

“Let’s.” The werewolf agreed. He led the way from the library, still carrying Harry and locked the door behind him. 

That night the three of them slept in the same bed. It was their most peaceful sleep since a few days before the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor any sort of copyright to Harry Potter


End file.
